Hear My Voice
by xXSadisticChiibiiXx
Summary: Will you...? Warnings are inside. Mild YAOI. SebastianxGrell


_**My second SebbyxGrell fic~ Yey~!** *party party* Though please bear with my grammars and spellings and OOCs...I can't write Sebastian well and I'm still trying to improve my Grell~ /sobs_

_Please be kind to it as well yo~ Because it also bites! XD_

_**DISCLAIMER:** Only the story line is mine. Kuroshitsuji and its characters belonged to no other than, Yana Toboso-sensei~!_

___**WARNINGS:** Rape, swearing...fluff~! XD **YAOI. **No like, No read yo~! :3_

___**EDITED:** We dedided that this will never be re-written. I read it again, and I can't do anything more to it...I like it just the way it is. Ehehehe~ OuO_

_*-*=======*-=======*(fuu~)*=======-*=======*-*_

"Ohh darling~ So cold~!" Grell squeak as he once again hit his face onto the ground. "Stop dodging already~!" He then cried picking his self up and throwing his person again to the black butler who as usual gracefully stepped aside to avoid him.

This continued on and on and on, all the while the young earl kept eating his breakfast in his garden a bit amuse at the show- but did not show from his face.

"Grell, please leave. Your person is destroying the beautiful scenery of the garden." Sebastian said coldly.

Grell pouted. "You're so cruel Sebas-chan...and all I want is to have your babies! Is that too much to ask~?!" He sniffles dramatically.

"For the umpteenth time Grell, you are _male_. You cannot carry a child inside you." The butler said in gritted teeth, obviously disgusted by such proposal.

"How'd you even know if you have not even tried it yet!" He argued, disregarding his annoyance at being reminded of his gender.

Sebastian rolled his eyes; he is tired with this conversation that kept on repeating whenever that red _thing_ is around. Said red thing had sat himself on the grass his arms crossed in his chest sulking with teary-eyes. And Ciel is getting tired of the redhead's antics.

"I'm bored. I'll be in my study, please do not disturb me." The young master stands and walks inside his mansion, both pair of eyes staring at his retreating back until he is out of sight.

The butler's eyes return to the red mess on the garden floor. "I request for you to leave or I could just throw you out with much force."

"Aww~ But Sebas-chan~! Can't we spend more time together?!"

"I loathe even just the mere thought of spending time with you. Now, please leave."

Grell dramatically teared up, like he would to a play. "Why must you be so cold-hearted my love~? We even barely see each other~"

"You always throw yourself in here everyday at any time of the day Grell."

"Oh my~ Do I really~?" The red-head then said, flattering his eyelashes to the butler.

Sebastian snapped; he is wasting too much time than usual talking non-sense with the noisy idiot red reaper.

"Grell why can't you just accept that no one will love you nor like you for the rest of your immortal life? Are you really that dense or were you just really an idiot?"

Grell stared at the butler with wide-eyes. He was truly hurt; it stabbed him deeper inside than Sebastian's knife digging into his flesh. Of course he knew that- he would never be _loved_ nor _liked_ by anyone, he had realize that the hard way a very long time ago though kept it in the back side of his mind. Lying a little to yourself won't hurt _right_?

Wrong.

Every time he give himself hope about something, it only earned him pain and nothing more; the more he lies to himself the more hurt he felt. But it's not like it's the first time it happens, he should have been used to it already- that hurtful feeling; specially when it comes to his one-sided love for the handsome demon.

He pick himself up and tried his best to cover his hurt expression; but like an open book, his emotions always shows in his eyes being a big disadvantage for him, though if you don't pay too much attention, his big idiotic toothy grin will always cover for it.

And so like on instincts he flash his toothy grin revealing lines of perfect shark-like white teeth.

"Oohh dear~ What a cruel thing to say to a lady Sebas-chan~!"

The butler growled in frustration, ready to attack the reaper at any moment.

"Then I guest this beautiful lady must leave~ I cannot possibly let myself be beaten up by my sadistic handsome lover so early in the morning now can I?" Grell flirted, quickly dodging the incoming silverware thrown his way with an 'oof'. He jump atop the wall blowing his handsome butler a kiss and a wink before completely running off away the Phantomhive grounds.

Sebastian sighed and returned to his duties inside the mansion.

. . . ~*SC*~ . . .

Grell run to the woods out of the Phantomhive mansion. As soon as he turned his back at the butler, he couldn't help himself as a tear stubbornly rolled down his face. He didn't know why those words affected him so much knowing that many other person had told him those same words occasionally; specially those who hated him so much. Maybe because his guard to his emotions are much weaker today than yesterday's and the other days? Or maybe because the words came out from the very person he truly love...

Why does everyone hate him so? He didn't understand. Just walking inside a room full of strangers can already make them glare at him, disgust and irritation in their faces. Was it because of his hair color? His teeth maybe? The fact that he wants to be a woman and bear a child? Or maybe there's just really a pleasure hating him...

Grell kept running while he sobs letting out all his built up emotions, not caring where his feet is taking him; until his knees felt weak and he stumble on the ground splashing dirt into his shirt, pants and face. He cursed under his breath and tried to wipe his tear-streaked face only to severe the dirt in his already muddy face.

He sighed. _'Not really my day...'_ But then again, when ever did?

Grell transported in the shinigami realm and walked into the dispatch building where he will have to face his boss William T. Spears- Not a very beautiful thought at the moment. He had cried himself to sleep in the muddy ground not noticing that many hours had past and that he missed some of his reaping's.

_'Nope, seeing William is not a very beautiful thought at all.' _

So for the first time, he knocked at his superior's office door.

Where a usual cold and stern "Come in." is heard but with much coldness this time. His boss is in a bad mood; oh _joy_.

Slowly, Grell opened the door hesitantly stepping inside, still looking like a ball of mess of red and brown. He had not took time to shower knowing that making his boss wait will just provoke his anger more. He stood at the center having a good amount of distance from his superior with his head down.

William looked up a bit surprise to see it was Grell- _he do not knock; he kick open doors_. He thought. But still kept his composure, straightening himself in his chair.

"Y-you called?" Grell said nervously. He knew he messed up _again_ this time.

"I'm sure you already know why you are called here Mr. Sutcliff. Or should I still remind your poor excuse of a brain?"

"Will...I'm so sorry, I didn't-"

"Do not call me that!" William snarled hating the nickname. "And of course you are sorry Sutcliff, you always are. And you always didn't mean too, right?" He continued mocking the red-head.

He gave him a glare, but feeling weak and all it did not last.

"You have no idea how much this cost us do you? Or you just really don't care?" He paused glaring daggers at the red-head, "Want to have a guess as to what happened to those poor souls you missed to reap?"

Grell flinched. The souls where already gone in their bodies when he went and tried to save them, it would either it was reaped by the other reapers or...was eaten by demons. He gulped.

"Well?"

"Uhmm..."

"Yes, it got eaten by demons." William continued, "Want to guess the bad news?"

"Uhh..."

"That's right, those damm vermin thought London had poor reaper security and decided to swarm like a decease down there looking for food!" William stood and slammed his hand on his desk hard out of frustration.

Grell's eyes widen, not only by the news but by William's outburst. His supervisor has never been one to snap like that. William preferred being as composed as possible even in his frustrations.

"I...I never thought-"

"Of course you didn't! You never think! You never use that brain of yours!" The supervisor spat like poison in his tongue.

"I'm sorry William! I cannot undo what I've done but-"

"Shut up!"

"I'll fix this! I promise, I'll-"

"I said shut up!"

It was a swirl of seconds, not even the two in the room knew what had happened but the look of shock on their faces. William had manage to summon his scythe and had attacked the redhead with it out of impulse that is now pinned on the wall by said death scythe deep in his throat.

Blood pool out of his lips and his neck, staining his already dirty clothes.

_Painful._

_It hurts._

His sight started to blur and the last thing he saw was the panic in his superior's face then total blackness.

. . . ~*SC*~ . . .

Sebastian is running around the city of London, it is very unusual for him to go out alone without his master but he was ordered a few days ago to find a certain redheaded reaper. There was something odd happening, many demons had started appearing in the city of London making it a_ not_ safe place for his food- err master. And of course the best help to have is a help from a reaper, that the certain redhead is willing to give him.

_'That fool, willing to do anything for me in exchange of _fake_ promises.' _The demon smirked.

Though it had been two weeks since he last saw the redheaded idiot, and his search for him for the past days until now is in vain.

Sure he had said a more cruel words to him on their last meeting than the other times, but it usually did not stop the redhead to see him everyday; to confess his undying love and the disgusting want for his babies. Sebastian is starting to get annoyed.

_'Stupid idiot, he does not show up when he is needed; but is always there when he's not.'_ He snarled turning into an alley he had already checked for the fifth time that day- nothing.

He sighed in frustration, jumping to the next rooftop not really focusing where he is going; suddenly he bumped on something. The sharp cry of pain had wake his mind to focus. He stare at it in surprise, a red heap on the floor- _Grell Sutcliff_. Sebastian jumped down next to him.

Grell rubbed his head, the force had made him see stars; not noticing the body looming over his rumpled state on the ground.

"Grell." The butler called, voice stern and cold.

Grell's head snap up, he recognized that voice whenever he goes. _His Sebas-chan! _He stood swaying a bit at the process. He blink and stare at his handsome demon in delight, happy to see him again after many long weeks.

"Where have you been? I've been looking for you for days now." Sebastian continued, seeing no reaction from the redhead.

Grell just blink up at him again.

And Sebastian is starting to get more annoyed, he have no time for this idiotic game.

Seeing his beloved butler's expression of annoyance, he clapped his hands together as an idea came to him and immediately searched his vest, pockets and jacket for something. The black butler raised an eyebrow, until Grell pulled out a paper and a pen out of his red jacket's secret compartment, looking all happy he found it.

Sebastian waited as Grell wrote something getting annoyed more and more as the time passes. "Grell what are you doing? I have no time for-" He started but was cut off when the redhead raised the paper for him to read.

It said: -I'm so sorry love, I cannot speak right now you know I got injured and all, my vocal chords got damaged.-

And Grell pointed on his neck to show Sebastian it was bandaged.

The butler narrowed his eyes. "Why don't you just heal yourself? Don't you have that ability to heal faster?"

Grell wrote down again. -I can't, death scythe wounds are hard to heal.-

"You did not possibly hit yourself with your scythe now didn't you?"

He wrote again. -No, it was an accident.-

Sebastian huffed. "I'm sure it is."

Grell lightly glare at him being mocked but did not write anything else.

"Anyway, I was ordered by my master to find you. We need your help. The young master will tell you the details once we arrive at the Phantomhive mansion."

Grell nodded and they both made their way out the busy streets of London.

The whole way towards the mansion had been uncharacteristically quiet specially with Grell by his side; it would normally be filled with a lot of squealing, feminine giggles and suggestive comments but now- silence. It felt kind of weird for the demon butler.

Unnatural.

Sebastian threw a glance at the quiet reaper every now and then and almost tripped in one of the trees when Grell suddenly raised a paper that read: -Is something wrong?-

He cleared his throat. "No, nothing." before quickly turning away and running faster ahead.

Finally arriving at the manor, Sebastian lead Grell in his master's study.

"Bocchan, I found him."

The young master look up. "Took you long enough."

"I apologize." Sebastian bowed.

"Well reaper, please sit down."

Grell glare at the child but sat himself nevertheless in one of the chairs opposite to the brat.

"I will get to the point. What do you know about this demons suddenly appearing in London?" Ciel asked all business like.

Grell just stare at him keeping his glare to the child.

"Bocchan, he has informed me of his disability to speak for a while..." Sebastian trailed off.

Grell wrote something down in his paper again then raised it for the earl to read.

-I will have to speak with you in sign language if you wish to speak with me. Can you understand sign language?-

Ciel narrowed his eyes, eyeing the redhead but did not press on the matter. "Sebastian, can you?"

"Yes bocchan, I can."

The child nodded for Grell to continue and Sebastian to translate.

-We don't know exactly where those demons are coming from.- Grell started.

"He said they do not know where those demons are coming from."

-But actually, it was all my fault.-

"But it was actually all his...fault." Sebastian trailed off a bit surprise by the redhead's honesty.

"What do you mean? You called all this demons to feast in London?" Ciel spat, anger in his voice.

-No, not literally...but...- Grell hesitates.

"Grell, tell us what you did." The butler demanded still as cold and emotionless.

-Well, I messed up. I missed reaping some souls and some demons got to eat them, so they thought reapers in this area are taking collecting souls lightly and decided it's easy to hunt food here.-

Sebastian sighed. "He said he missed reaping some souls and some demons got to eat them and decided to hunt for food here with the thought of reapers in this area are taking lightly of their soul collection."

Ciel made a tsk-ing sound with his tongue. "All this because of your stupidity. Is this some kind of a hobby for you, causing trouble and chaos?" He hissed annoyed being dragged to this mess.

-Damm brat!-

"I do not want to translate that." Sebastian said, glaring lightly at the redhead.

"Now what?" The brat questioned.

-Many reapers are dispatched to kill those demons and I'm one of them. You don't have to bother yourself about this. I'll clean up my own mess.- Grell then sighed. He's tired, very tired and injured!

"Many reapers are dispatched including him to clean up his mess. He said not to concern ourselves about it."

Ciel huffed. "I don't trust you, seeing that you're the one you made this mess. You might just make another mess out of this."

Grell rolled his eyes, annoyed. But he do not have the energy anymore to argue.

-Can I go now?-

"May he leave?"

"Fine, but I'll let my butler help you clean up this mess you made, in order to make the work faster and assuring that you never make it worse."

Grell let out a sound of annoyance.

Ciel smirked. "You may go."

Grell immediately left the manor and run back the streets of London to continue his work. He may be tired but his shift will not end until everything is under control.

. . . ~*SC*~ . . .

Its been another week that passed and demons kept on appearing in the area. Grell is starting to get tired of it all, he had not still got some sleep since he started his clean-up and even with his Sebas-chan's help, he's not achieving anything.

"Grell are you alright?" The butler asked.

-Yes, I'm fine. Just tired.- Grell said, frowning a bit.

"You look paler than normal. Are you sure?"

The redhead smirked. -Aww, is my Sebby worried about me?- He said, cooing and batting his eyelashes with the demon butler.

"I am not. It's just, you are slowing us down." The butler said coldly.

Grell stopped from his wriggling and sighed sadly. -I'm sorry, haven't got any sleep for weeks.-

"Why not? We stop hunting until midnight." The butler huffed.

-You stop hunting; I don't. I'm not allowed to return to the shinigami realm until I cleaned this mess up.-

"That doesn't mean you cannot sleep."

-I rather hunt for demons than sleep in the street Sebby dear.- Grell continued, before walking away, checking dark alleyways.

"You don't have a place to stay?"

-Well, I visit the Undertaker to take a shower and sometimes eat, but I don't want to overstay my welcome. I even asked him a favor to help me with these demons when he got time...I think it's enough trouble.-

"You worry about the trouble you will cause the Undertaker but not the whole London?" Sebastian said mockingly.

Grell gave him a glare. He is not really in a mood right now to be reminded of his flaws and faults- he is fully aware of that; no need to rub it in his face. -I'm sorry alright? And I really appreciate your help but believe it or not I really didn't meant for this to happen.-

The redhead then turned and started walking away, leaving Sebastian surprised by his unusual attitude. The butler frowned, the redhead just looked so saddened and...broken. Another week passed and somehow the demons appearing in the area had subsided a little. Grell and Sebastian are hunting for demons again as usual except today they had captured and killed less demons.

"Looks like the demons here are finally decreasing."

Grell just hummed in agreement.

Its been weeks but somehow Grell is getting worse. He's still not able to talk and his flirting and suggestive actions are becoming rare; he barely even smile that idiotic grin he always wear. And Sebastian is starting to get...worried? No, why will he even bother himself worrying with that _thing_.

"Grell, I think you need some sleep. You are getting worse."

The red reaper smile tiredly. -Thank you darling, but I'm fine.-

"You can't even walk straight. Unlike me, you need some sleep Grell." The butler demanded.

Grell blink up at the butler. Sebastian can't be possibly worried about him right?

-Well, if my handsome demon insist then, alright. I think a little break will do.- The redhead then batted his eyelashes at the butler, winking.

The demon butler frowned.

"No, you need a full time sleep. I'm going to take you to the Undertaker." Sebastian stated sternly, keeping all arguments at bay.

-Geez, you sounded like my mother, Sebas-chan darling! Will you carry me there too? I don't think I can walk for long.-

The butler huffed. "And you just said a while ago that you're fine." but complied and carried the reaper nonetheless, bridal style. Grell would have squealed in delight, but he was far too tire to even move a little. Though he manage to rest his head on the butler's broad chest. Oh how long did he wished for this to happen?

On the way to the Undertaker's shop while in the butler's arms, Grell poke Sebastian's cheek to get his attention. Said butler looked at him.

-Sebastian, will you still hear me even when your back is facing me?-

The butler stare at him a bit surprise. What an odd question...but before he could even answer, the tired redhead fell asleep.

They arrived at the Undertaker's shop a few minutes later who welcomed them happily. Grell was put to bed and Sebastian stayed there in his side. Staring at the sleeping redhead, feeling something that he never felt before. He suddenly wish for Grell to wake up and be that overly-dramatic, annoying noisy reaper that he is. Hearing him flirt again, confessing his undying love for him and his wants for his babies...somehow he had missed him. True, they see each other and work together everyday but he miss hearing his voice; his non-sense talking and stupid comments.

Then he suddenly remembered the reaper's odd question before he fell asleep. _'What does he meant by that? Surely, if his voice never came back, of course I won't hear him...' _Sebastian shook his head.

Grell slept for a few more hours and Sebastian needed to get back to his master. When the redhead woke, the butler is not there anymore. He stood up and walk outside seeing the Undertaker is also not there. He wash up and decided to continue his job, it was three in the morning but he felt refreshed.

Turning in a dark alleyway, he felt something grab him from behind, covered his mouth and nose with something that made him dizzy and then darkness.

Grell woke up, his head throbbing. _What happened to him? _All he remembered was being in an alley and then..._'Ah shit. I got kidnapped or something?' _He tried moving but felt a sharp pain run through his spine; opening his eyes fully, focusing he can now see his full state. Though a bit blur without his glasses.

He gasped. _'What the fuck...'_

He was lying in a cold metal bed with his both arms tied above his head by metal chains and the same with his ankles. _'And why am I naked?!' _Grell thought panicking, but other than that he was fine; no wounds, no injuries or whatsoever. He's still as perfect as he is. He sighed in relief. He tugged at the bonds in his wrist testing how strong its hold is, tugging harder and harder to get free but to no avail. _'Dammit' _He look around trying to figure out where he is; the room is dimly lit and nothing more can be seen.

Then he heard sounds of footsteps nearing his room until three men came into view.

"My my, looks like our beautiful captive is finally awake." The taller of the three said grinning down at him.

Grell just glare at them not being able to scream or talk.

"You know, you're a very bad beautiful thing. Hunting and killing our kind everyday..." The smallest commented, his eyes flashing a bright fuschia.

Grell gasped. _'Demons...' _

"And because of that, I think you need to be punished." The other said maliciously, and started brushing his fingers on Grell's smooth skin.

Grell hissed and struggle under the man's touch, not really able to protest. The three men laughed.

"Now, now...be a good boy and we'll make it even pleasurable for you." The taller man purred.

_'No...no, please get off me! Please...stop...'_ Grell wanted to screamed but it was in vain.

He kept struggling under their unwanted touches but was stopped when one of them flipped him and penetrated him from behind, dry. It was all so sudden, he let out a soundless cry of pain, tears continued to flow down his eyes as the man mercilessly thrust inside him, harder and faster each thrust bruising him.

_'Stop please...it hurts...hurts...' _Grell cried.

"How does it feel huh? Being violated by the _things_ you kill and hunt everyday?" The man raping him mockingly said followed by their cruel laughter.

"You're so fucking tight...feels so good..." The man commented again pounding on him like a wild animal.

"Let me do him next!"

_'No... Please no...'_

"You all will get your turn." The man smirked.

_'Someone...help me please...' _Grell gasped painfully, tears kept flowing from his eyes.

_'Sebastian...'_

. . . ~*SC*~ . . .

"Young master is there anything else?" The butler asked, he had just served his master's afternoon tea.

Ciel wave him a dismissive hand commanding him to go, not taking his eyes off of what he is currently reading. Sebastian walked out of the study and went to the kitchen where he will be washing the dishes. His master did not allow him to help hunt demons today because the mansion is getting worse in the sole hands of the other three idiotic servants.

_'Did Grell started hunting again?' _Sebastian thought. He had finally admitted it to himself that he care for the reaper. The feeling was bugging him all those weeks they worked together, poking inside him to be let out._ 'What's the point in fighting it anyway?' _He sighed. It was about the consequences that you face when you started to care about someone, that he tries to avoid...you worry about them. And he is now with the redhead. He's been feeling unease since he left the reaper's side at the Undertaker's shop.

It's really bothersome.

Interfering in his flawless work.

"Is that even normal? Or am I just being paranoid?" The butler muttered under his breath and started washing the dishes. "Stupid human feelings..." It's the reason why he had locked his heart very deep inside him because all those feelings and emotions are just going to be a bother to his work- for his hunt for food to survive.

Sebastian sighed again. '_I'm so fucking confuse!' _He cursed, annoyed not being in control of himself, not realizing that he was scrubbing the plates too hard because of his frustration until it cracks. Sebastian snapped out of it and stared at the broken plate now in front of him. What is happening to him? He suddenly felt nervous and he wanted to panic...He closed his eyes and took a deep breath calming his nerves. _'That's right calm down. Get a hold of yourself.' _He took a deep breath again.

_'Sebastian...'_

Sebastian's eyes snapped open.

_'Please...help me...'_

Immediately he took off his white glove revealing his contract seal. He narrowed his eyes- it's not glowing.

_'Please...Sebastian...it hurts...'_

What's happening? What was that voice...it sounds familiar but...

_'Please...'_

Sebastian quickly run upstairs to his master's study, kicking the door open.

"Bocchan, are you alright...?" He asked urgently, trailing off the last words, confuse seeing as his master is well.

Ciel's head snap and he glared daggers at his butler who just disturbed his peace. "Sebastian! What is the meaning of this?!"

"I apologize, my lord. I thought you called for help..."

"What?" The child growled. "What are you talking about?"

Sebastian stared at his master confused. Who's voice...

_'Sebastian please...save me...' _

He gasped._ Grell_!

"Please excuse me, bocchan."

Sebastian run out of the manor, worry and anger rushing through his body. Why did he not realize it sooner? Of course that was Grell's voice- the one he had been missing to hear, and he almost forgot?_ 'What if I'm too late?' _He growled, _'Shut up Sebastian! Your being paranoid again! You can make it there in time...' _The butler scolded himself. He could only hope so...

_'Sebastian...'_

"It's alright Grell, I'm coming...don't crying anymore." He mutters, trying to comfort the pained redhead who's currently not in his grasp.

Sebastian run faster; he did not even know where he was going, but his instincts are telling him otherwise. Grell's voice continued to cry for him, and he somehow ended up in a dark forest far away from London. He stopped running and started to walk quietly, not wanting attention to whatever is living in the area.

Grell's cries stop as he neared a cottage where cruel laughter can be heard. His eyes glowed bright in the dark, promising a blood bath. Sebastian stalked his way in quietly before banging the door close with much needed force startling all in the vicinity.

Grell was there, tied and violated. Blood and white sticky liquid covered his now bruised and wounded body; his half-lidded eyes dull and lifeless. Sebastian let out an animalistic growl and in just a blink of an eye the three low level demons was disintegrated, blood and bits of their body parts coating the whole room.

He quickly run to the reaper's side, took his tail-coat off and covered the redhead with it. He's not breathing...but it's normal with reapers right? Sebastian lift him up and hugged the redhead close to him. Running once again to save his red reaper. He would need to tend for his wounds and stop its bleeding, before the reaper dies of blood loss.

He then felt movement in his arms, he looked down, "Grell..."

Grell let out a shallow breath, weakly focusing his eyes to the man holding him; his violators had took his glasses off leaving his sight blur and unsteady. Grell mouthed: -Sebastian?-

"I'm here Grell, I got you." The butler said softly reassuring the redhead in his arms.

The redhead smiled softly. -You came...you...-

"Shh...it's alright, don't push yourself. I'll get you to the Undertaker; hang-on a little longer."

-You heard me...Sebastian. You came for me. Thank you.- Grell mouthed lastly before he completely fell unconscious once again. The demon butler not taking his eyes off of him all the while.

. . . ~*SC*~ . . .

Grell slowly opened his eyes but soon regretted the action. His head throbs at the sudden sunlight piercing his person. He groan.

Seeing a movement from the redhead, Sebastian run to his side immediately. "Grell...Grell! Are you-"

"Ugh! Shut up~ you're too noisy...hurting my head..."

The butler let out a sigh of relief. "I'm glad you're awake and now your normal self."

"What are you talking about...?" Grell asked confused, voice hoarse from the past events.

"Here, drink this." Sebastian offered, helping the redhead to sit up while said redhead greedily drink the water given to him.

Slowly, the memories of what happened come flooding into his mind. Grell flinched but remembering how his beloved Sebastian saved him like in those fairy tales he so love to read, it was all a bitter-sweet memory.

Grell sighed heavily. "Hnhg...my head hurts...and my throat...and my spine...and my-"

"Alright, I get it. You are hurt everywhere."

"Huhmm..." Grell hummed closing his eyes again.

"Grell..."

"Hmm...?"

"How did you do it?"

"Do what?" The redhead asked opening an eye to glance at the butler, sight still blur.

"Calling me like that, how did you...you reapers have telepathy or something?"

Grell let out a small laugh. "Nooo~"

"Then what?"

Grell grinned that toothy grin at him, flashing his shark-like teeth. "Might cost you something Sebby~"

Sebastian smirked, leaning down, he whispered seductively, "Anything Grell...just tell me."

The redhead giggled, -how Sebastian missed the sound of it- fully opening his eyes, he look at his handsome butler, "Sebas-chan~ No fair!" Grell pouted. "You being so sexy and handsome~ That's cheating!" He said playfully poking the tip of Sebastian's nose with his finger.

Sebastian's smirk grew wider. "Oh? But it's not my fault I'm all handsome and sexy now, is it?" He said caressing the redhead's cheek.

Grell, leaning to the touch, giggled again. "Yes~ But I still want to blame you for it darling~"

"That's quite alright with me." Leaning his forehead to Grell's, giving him a soft and gentle kiss. "Now, tell me." He whispered, his lips brushing with the redhead's, all the while gazing into his eyes.

"I don't have telepathy or something, Sebby you know~" He reached out his hand and brush Sebastian's hair with his fingers. "It was my heart calling for you...and you heard it~" Grell smiled sweetly.

Sebastian was taken aback. His lips forming the most sincere smile no one had ever made him show. He leaned down once again capturing the redhead's lips into a more loving and passionate kiss. Sticking out his tongue to lick the redhead's lower lip, Grell gasped- using the opening, he slide his tongue inside the hot wet cavern of his new found lover, prodding the other's tongue to dance with his.

They parted for the need of air, with Grell's face all flushed and lips moist. "Ohh Sebby~! Your tongue is amazing! Much better than how I imagined it will be~" Grell cooed. _His dream came true! Sebastian kissed him, with tongue~!_

"Really?" The butler asked playfully.

Grell eagerly nodded. Nuzzling his neck.

Sebastian smirked. "Now, how about we start making those babies?"

_*-*=======*-=======*(fuu~)*=======-*=======*-*_

_KYAAAAAAAAH~! **OH MY GAWD~!** Sorry, I just can't help it yo~! XD And I was posting this at 2 o'clock in the morning~ Geez, plot bunnies make me rest! **NOW PLEASE REVIEW EVERYONE~! :D** It's my first time writing a rape scene yanno...and I hate myself for it~! I'M SO SORRY GRELL~ I still love you no matter what! /3_

_TheNarrator: Yey~! Sebastian and Grell will make babies in the next chapter~!_

_TheAuthor: There will be no next chapter._

_TheNarrator: What~?! Why not?!_

_TheAuthor: This is a one-shot fic only._

_TheNarrator: B-but...the baby making... /sobs_

_TheAuthor: *rolled eyes* Idiot._


End file.
